The exemplary embodiments relate to an image recording method, an image recording apparatus, an image recording medium, an image display method, and an image display apparatus. Particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an image recording method, an image recording apparatus, an image recording medium, an image display method, and an image display apparatus, in which the actual brightness when imaging is faithfully recorded, and the actual brightness when imaging can be faithfully expressed from the recording medium in which the actual brightness has been recorded.
In the related art, development of information devices has been remarkably achieved, and needs for a display apparatus that is high in resolution, power-saving, and of a thin type is increasing, so that research and development of such a display apparatus have been conducted. As a display apparatus capable of meeting the above needs, a liquid crystal display apparatus is particularly expected, which can electrically control arrangement of liquid crystal molecule thereby to change optical characteristics. As a form of such a liquid crystal apparatus, a projection-type image display apparatus (liquid crystal projector) has been known, in which, using a light valve (liquid crystal light valve), and a light control element that changes quantity of light that is incident on the light valve, the liquid crystal apparatus enlarges and projects an image emerging from an optical system on a screen through a projection lens. In the related art, technology of adjusting luminance of a light source in the projection-type image display apparatus which enlarges and projects an image on the screen has been disclosed.
In this related art, when an image is recorded in an image recording apparatus, for example, shutter speed or diaphragm is controlled, whereby the focus is placed in a range of brightness that a user hopes, an image is recorded with its brightness, and the image is displayed in an image display apparatus in accordance with the recorded image. However, in such a method, all of brightness information, when actually imaging, is not recorded in the image recording apparatus. Therefore, the brightness faithful to the brightness when actually imaging cannot be expressed.